


Table Manners

by Bluebubblesoap (Naughtypiercings)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtypiercings/pseuds/Bluebubblesoap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phipps agrees to treat Grey to an expensive dinner on one condition: Abide by his rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Manners

Table Manners

_Not everybody have those._

 

_This story is dedicated to my long lost friend, Terrance Marigold._

* * *

 

 

It was a normal night at the Phantomhive household. Ciel was meeting acquaintances in the usual room, having tea and playing whatever game he had in mind at that time. However, the Queen's royal guards are there to visit him again.

Phipps closed the book he was holding and returned it on the shelf.

"Very well then Phantomhive, I'll leave the rest to you." Phipps looked at Ciel and then Sebastian.

"I know you won't disappoint Her Majesty, Ciel" Grey moves himself away from the wall he was leaning on and went closer to Phipps. 

"Of course. When did I ever made Her Majesty disappointed?" Ciel smirked.

Grey stole another look at Sebastian, who was smiling as always behind Ciel's chair, before going out the door with Phipps.

"Well that could've gone better." Grey said as he stretched his arms above his head as they were headed to the carriage.

Phipps nodded and boarded the carriage, followed by Grey and immediately the carriage moved after Grey closed the door.

"Hey Phipps, come with me tonight. You don't have any plans right?" Grey said as he stared out his side of the window. Across him was Phipps who was also looking at the same view.

"No, I don't mind. Where are we going?"

"On a date."

Phipps looked straight at Grey who was smiling wide at him.

"No."

Grey threw his head back and released a laugh. "Oh come on now Fifi, it's been awhile since we went out to town together."

"I will go out with you but it's not a date and will you please stop calling me Fifi. It sounds like a dog's name or a stripper's nickname." Phipps rubbed his temples.

Grey laughed more and sat beside Phipps. He traced his finger up Phipps' arm starting from his hand. Grey leaned closer to Phipps' ear and blew softly on it. Causing Phipps to shudder. "But you love it when I call you that.."

Phipps shoved Grey away and moved to the seat across him where Grey was.

"Don't call me Fifi and don't do those kinds of things in public Grey or else you'll regret it later." Phipps smirked a little but hid it by placing his handkerchief on his mouth, he kept his glare on Grey all the while.

Grey crossed his legs and pouted like a child. "Fine. I won't. And for your information, we're not even in public. We're in a carriage."

Phipps rolled his eyes at Grey and they rode in silence until they reached the town.

Grey went out first, surveying the different people who was passing by and the stores that were open. Phipps stood beside him.

"So where to?" Phipps looked at Grey and saw Grey was looking at the restaurants.

"Please don't tell me you're gonna eat there." Pointing to the fancy restaurant Grey was drooling over.

Grey looked at Phipps with sparkling eyes, full of anticipation. He looked like a puppy. Who didn't eat for at least two weeks.

Grey spoke in an unusual higher tone "No Phipps, we are" he took Phipps by hand and dragged him to the restaurant in a flash and stared at the menu posted outside.

"May I remind you that you don't have any more money for these kind of restaurants?" Phipps looked at the prices, tracing it one by one with his finger, trying to find the cheapest one.

Grey took out his wallet and stared at it, hard. "Hey Phippssssssss...?"

Phipps' eyebrow twitched. "What?"

Grey smiled and showed his wallet contents to Phipps. "I only have coins hee hee~" His smile glittering. Phipps turned around and started to walk away only to have Grey catch him by the arm.

Phipps glared back at Grey. "Release me peasant."

"That's so cruel, after all we've been through!" Grey clutched Phipps' arm and rubbed his cheek against Phipps'. "You'll lend me money right? Right?"

Phipps pushed the brat away with irritation, he didn't like physical contact and he didn't like doing anything inappropriate in public. "Let go. It is not my problem if you cannot afford to eat there. If you want me to treat you, you must follow my conditions."

Grey stood across Phipps and examined the man's face. Phipps had his poker face on. Damn, Grey though. He could never read Phipps when the man himself didn't want anybody to know. Grey sighed.

"Okay, fine. We'll have it your way. So what's the catch?" He crossed his arms and tapped his feet in impatientness. Grey would do anything for the sake of food. That was his weak point and Phipps knew all about it.

"Just follow me." Phipps walked towards the restaurant and went in without even waiting for the table manager to assign a table for them. He found a good corner spot beside the curtained window and away from the stage where a beautiful woman was singing. The table was round, draped with maroon colored silk, embedded with fancy gold details. A candles were at the center of the table along with a bunch of flowers, beautifully arranged by high-end florist in London. Silver ware was neatly placed in front of designated seats. The whole setting was proper for a queen.

Phipps took the most corned seat and gestured towards the chair across him.

"Sit."

Grey did as told. His eyes sparkling with anticipation for the food, forgetting the contract he made with Phipps just awhile ago. Suddenly a waiter came and handed out the menu and poured water on their glasses. "Whenever you're ready, gentlemen." Then he left and went back to stand-by area.

"Fifi dear I think I'll have the sirloin steak buttered, served medium well with the side dish of corn and mashed potatoes. Perhaps a creme brule for dessert and oh! Some pasta wouldn't hurt!" When Grey finished and looked at Phipps, the man was eerily smiling at him as he called the server over and repeated Grey's order with one extra steak for himself and wine for two. When the server left, Grey's eyes were still on the older male across the table.

"What are you smiling for? Stop it, it's creepy" Grey leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms while Phipps leaned on the table and rested his chin on his hands, still slightly smiling. Grey shifted in his seat, feeling unfamiliarly uncomfortable as their orders took a while to arrive. There was a heavy silence between the two that neither of them intended to break, not until Phipps spoke.

"I hope you enjoy the food you ordered, I think it's going to be awhile since you're going to eat those again."

Grey raised his eyebrow. "I know I get bankrupt fast but it's not like I'm dying already" He snickered, feeling eager to prove the older gentleman wrong. He could buy this kind of food if he wanted to and he doesn't need a chaperone to do so again, he just needs to wait awhile for his next paycheck.

The two men looked up as the server arrived with their food and neatly placed it on their table. He poured their wine and waved his hand towards the food and told them to enjoy their meals. Before Grey could do so, Phipps took all of his silverware and placed it beside his.

"Excuse me, I was going to use those." Grey spat while he tried to reach for a fork. Phipps slapped his hand away silently but with force, making the younger Charles cringe a little. Phipps made a tsk tsk sound along with the gesture and then pointed at Grey's steak.

"Eat it, like a dog."

Grey couldn't believe his ears. Was he hearing correctly? Is Charles Phipps really asking him to eat it in the most ungraceful way? He scowled while starring at the man across him. Phipps smiled at him more as he sliced his own food into smaller portion and slowly ate it, savoring each bite slowly without breaking eye contact with Grey.

"Do I take that as a no? It's fine really, we can give it to the servants later when we return to Her Majesty." Phipps ate another piece, making it linger in front of his mouth before finally eating it. Grey swallowed in return and Phipps noticed everything. The smaller one wriggled in his seat and after a long stare at the food he ordered. He gave up.

"Fine, but in one condition."

Phipps raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"Cut it to smaller pieces."

Phipps took the steak and cut it into four pieces, still too big to eat in one bite. Before Grey could complain, he saw the savory juice coming out from the meat and dared not to delay it any further. It was a long day at the Phantomhive's mansion and the other duties they had were not easy as well.

Phipps returned the plate to Grey and urged him to eat. Grey looked around them to see if anybody was watching their own private show and he found no one brave enough to watch what the Queen's royal guards do with their free time. Finally, Grey began to lower his head and paused for awhile when his lips were almost touching the meat. He sneaked a glance at the Phipps one last time before he took a bite of the one on top of the pile. Phipps ate his share whilst still starring at Grey eat. Grey carefully bit the meat as to not secrete the liquid from inside the meat but failed to do so. Before the liquid could make a mess on their all white uniform, Grey ate the whole thing in one bite, slurping all the liquid that might've caused quite a stain. Phipps held back a chuckle, clearly amused by his little devilish idea of revenge on Grey.

Grey licked his lips before taking another bite and saw Phipps starring at him with a slight blush on his cheeks. Grey had an idea to make Phipps immediately regret his decision. The younger one is better at these games than the other. Grey lowered his head for the plate and licked the juice on top of a piece slowly before biting it by the corner and letting a small drip of juice flow from his mouth. Starring at Phipps the entire time. Phipps swallowed nervously, sensing the younger Grey is now playing him.

"Stop, you're making a mess of yourself. You can use your hands now." He said.

Grey smirked. "Where's the fun in that?" He chewed on the piece he was eating and licked his lips again, slower this time. He kicked off his boots under the table concealed by the elegant table fabric and rubbed against Phipps' crotch using his foot.

Phipps almost choked on his food when he felt Grey's foot on him. He narrowed his eyes at the smirking man across the table and cleared his throat.

"Stop what you're doing, I'm trying to eat" Phipps said trying to contain his posture as he felt his growing arousal. Grey noticed the change in his voice and pushed his foot hard down the length of Phipps' erection. Phipps shivered.

"And so am I" Grey answered as he started to bite on his pasta. When he got hold of a string, he slurped it quite loud for Phipps to hear sound and made a popping sound when he reached the end. He smiled at Phipps when he finished, still having white sauce around his lips. Even through all that, Grey never missed to fondle with Phipps' growing erection with his skilled foot. Phipps muffled a groan through his table napkin and slouched a little to get more friction from Grey's fondling foot under the table. Grey grinned as he realized he has the older man on the palm of his hand, but Phipps suddenly stood up when Grey pressed a bit more on him. Grey withdrew his foot and caught Phipps by the arm before he could pass him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grey teased.

"To the comfort room, to relieve some discomfort your foot caused." Phipps growled at him. He wiped some perspiration forming from his own heated body and asked Grey to let go. But the smaller man pulled him back and pushed him to sit on his chair. He grinned mischievously as Phipps raised his eyebrows at him, growing more irritated by the second. Grey sat back on his own chair and took a quick background check before slipping down under the table.

"What in bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Phipps hissed at him, trying to look calm to not attract any unwanted attention. Grey caressed his leg with his hand and worked his way up to his zipper. Phipps gripped his fork as he felt the warm air around his manhood when Grey took it out. Seeing that it was dark, Grey felt his way through. He started stroking lightly on Phipps' erection, teasing the older man, getting back at him for making him eat like a dog. Phipps rested his forehead on his free hand and look down. He couldn't see Grey's whole face but only saw a bit of his moving hand and felt a tad disappointed.

Grey raised the tablecloth a little to look at the face of the man he's tormenting and saw Phipps starring at him, face completely blushed. Grey felt an electricity go through his body until it reached his own growing erection. Grey gripped tighter and stroked faster, making Phipps jolt in reaction.

"O-Oh!.. F-fuck.." Phipps moaned, surprised by the sudden change in the rhythm. The nearby waiter heard and went to their table with a concerned look on his face.

"Is there a matter sir?" He asked, eyeing Phipps and then Grey's chair.

"N-No.. Not at all, thank you" Phipps said a little too fast. Grey heard their discussion and decided to take it up a notch. He stroked down Phipps' length and took the tip into his mouth, taking it as far as he could.

"B-Bloody hell!!" Phipps shouted while he slammed his fist on the table. The waiter took a step back due to shock and a few heads turned their way.

"Sir.. Is there anything I can help you with??" He asked with sincerity. Phipps shook his head.

"This steak is bloody delicious! Compliments to the chef!" He smiled at the waiter while biting his inner cheek to stop himself from moaning. Grey bobbed his head, enjoying Phipps' torment and muffled moans. He fondled with Phipps' balls as he stroked hard and fast while sucking on the tip and slurping up the pre-cum.

The waiter beamed a smile at him, hearing a compliment from the Queen's royal guard was unheard of until this moment. "Thank you Sir. I would relay that message to the chef himself!" He said as he rushed into the kitchen to spread the news.

 _He's finally gone. Thank God.._ Phipps thought as he reached for Grey's head under the table slyly and pulled on his hair. The younger man moaned softly and smiled, sending more tingling shock through his manhood. Phipps was getting back at him through his turn ons which included pulling his hair. Grey took out his own bulging erection and started stroking himself at the same paces he's doing to Phipps. He gave Phipps' manhood a long hard lick from bottom to up, catching the dripping cum as he went and deep throated again.

Phipps released a silent moan and peeked discretely under the table and saw the younger male in heat and touching himself.

"Mmh..." Grey moaned against Phipps' manhood as he felt it throb and grow larger inside his mouth. His moan sent vibrations that made Phipps buckle his hips and caused him to gag, but he took it all and continued.

Phipps used his hand to pull down Grey's head towards his thrusts as he felt his nearing orgasm when the waiter came back with the chef.

"My good Sir! The chef wishes to thank you personally for not only paying a visit to our humble restaurant but for also complimenting the food!" He took a step back as the man with a tall chef hat took a step forward.

"Senior Charles" He spoke in Italian. "Welcome to my restaurant, if I only knew you would be visiting earlier, I would've prepared something more extravagant!" He looked at the unfinished meal across the table. "If I may ask, where did your companion go? I heard he was so fond of the food here, according to Senior Francis" gesturing towards the waiter.

Phipps swallowed a moan and tried to hold Grey's head in place. Grey was stuck in mid deep throat and decided to lick around Phipps' length inside his mouth.

He cleared his throat and answered in perfect Italian. "I believe my companion decided to walk around for digestion, to make some more room for snacks and dessert." He took a sip of his wine and drank it all up in one go. The chef and waiter marveled at him but laughed. Phipps' face was pale and he cursed in his mind to leave them alone.

The chef poured him some more wine. "Would you mind if we serve you some more dishes and perhaps relay their deliciousness to the Queen?"

Phipps faked a smile and said through his teeth. "Yes I would gladly.." He inhaled sharply when he felt Grey's tongue lapping at his tip and sucking in between. "..Do that." His orgasm came faster and faster and he gripped Grey's head harder.

The chef was very happy to hear the news and clapped his hands together.

"Long live the Queen!"

The younger male sensed his incoming release and pumped faster on both of them while giving Phipps one last hard lick on his slit. Phipps banged the table hard with his hands.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" as he came into Grey's mouth and Grey came on his hand.

The crowd cheered and applauded while shouting the same phrase. The whole restaurant beamed with joy and showered blessing towards their Queen.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Both Charles sat silently in the carriage on the way back to the Palace. Phipps managed to persuade the chef and the waiter to take their time and pour their efforts into the dishes they were about to serve and got himself and Grey time to clean up and not look suspicious. When Grey finished cleaning his own mess, he pretended to pick up something from the floor, before re-sitting on his chair.

"Thanks for the indeed delicious meal." He smirked at Phipps while wiping his mouth with the table napkin. 

"You better prepare yourself diligently for what I'm about to do to you as soon as we get home." Phipps growled. Grey shivered with anticipation when he imagined Phipps' threat.

The carriage stopped short before the main door and the carriage man announced their arrival. Phipps went down first and waited for Grey to alight. Grey bounced off the carriage and faced the older man. Phipps bent down to reach his ear level and whispered:

"My bedroom, now."

* * *

 

Thank you reading and I hope you liked it as much as I did while writing it :D Leave a kudos, a comment, a request or whatever you'd like, it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
